Keirynn Keirai
Keirynn Keirai is Kellay's first member of the Nightloids, and chronologically Kellay's second fanmade of 2015. Design Keirynn has neck-length dyed strawberry-blond hair (her natural hair color is black) with (usually) unkempt bangs. Her eyes are grey with a small tinge of blue in it, and she has fair skin. Normal outfit She wears a grey-teal/black blazer, below it a short-sleeved blouse with a black necktie, and a black-and-white grid motif skirt that is just above the knees. For footwear, she uses a pair of thigh-high white socks (complete with garters) and black Dr. M boots (or sometimes "schoolgirl shoes") She also wears a pair of "hipsteresque" prescription glasses and a dark green hair ribbon. N!GHTLOID design (True Outfit In this design, she has black hair with wine-red highlights. She has the usual blue eyes, though. She wears a white, long-sleeved dress shirt/blouse with a "Purple Heart"-colored uniform vest (not a knitted vest) along with a black necktie. She also wears an exactly-above-the-knees skirt with the same color as the vest. Below it is a white lace/petticoat with a length only a few centimetres from the length of the skirt. For footwear, she uses a pair of acid-green Dr. M shoes with black shoelaces, along with a pair of black thigh-high socks with garters. In this design, she varies between using glasses and contact lenses. Personality Keirynn's personality is a somewhat altered mirror to the creator's. (Kellay) Primarily, she is a somewhat sarcastic, bookish person who shows no affection to most people. But despite being cold, she is easy to make friends with and is cheerful 20% of the time, although she is also antisocial and a bit "tsundere". A person of many fandoms and interests, she occasionally puts fandom puns in her speech. In her group, the Nightloids, she is the "Vodka Mom" of the fourth, "educating" her friends with sarcastic quotes and giving advice. Kellay cites that Keirynn is a pansexual gray-aromantic, like her source material. History In the beginning of 2015, Kellay returned to the field of Fanloid-making and with her recent friendships and experiences, she decided to make a fanmade partially based off her. This idea was ignored for months but it was brought back in mid-April to the beginning of May. With her collaboration with Gayle99, she decided to make Keirynn a member of Kellay's side of Nightloids. Keirynn is the 1st member in Kellay's Nightloids, but surprisingly she was the one to be released first. Kellay states that after Keirynn, there will be another fanmade named Vio. (She also cites that unfortunately the last 2 members have not been thought of yet, as of 9/5/2015. Update: Viollette Florence is released) Recurring themes in her origins and design are grid designs and pills (the grid design representing Kellay's somewhat ironic interest in aesthetic, and the pills representing her love for a character in a certain anatomy-themed movie ) Her last name and (a bit of) her fashion style is inspired by the singer Marina and The Diamonds. Voice Keirynn's voice is yet to be announced nor planned, but Kellay states that it (might) be released as soon as possible. Her song genres are alternative, pop and techno. Songs * Lies * FROOT * Anti-Gravities * Starring Role * Tiger Rampage * Miss Y * Applause * Happy Little Pill (that one by Troye Sivan) * Call Me Baby (EXO-K version) Additional info Relationships *''Nightloids -'' Best friends. **[[Viollette Florence|''Viollette Florence]]' -''' Best friends. **''Aurinna Shuzen -'' Enemy (secretly), pretends to be friends with Aurinna. *''Kasari Baretu -'' Possibly enemies. *''MAKOPOID -'' Friend (known each other for some time) *''Felixier'' - Close friend. Trivia *She is the eldest of the JAFK. *Despises cheesecake and "sasaeng" fangirls. *Her name is spelled "KYE-renn" instead of "KAE-rinn" to avoid confusion. *Patches on her blazer are: the demigirl flag, a watermelon slice, an American and Indonesian flag, a red-and-yellow pill, a "The XX" logo and a MATD "Eat My Shorts" heart. *Is an ESFP type, just like the source material (Kellay) *Sometimes uses purple contact lenses. *As stated above, her natural hair color is black. (Some artwork depicts her with black hair.) Gallery Kellysinaga Kaye Electra (alternate outfit).png|Alternate outfit. Kellysinaga_Keirynn Electra school uniform (dressup).png|School uniform version (made in Rinmaru Games School Girl Dress Up) Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Female Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Category:Voiced by Human Category:Fanloid Category:Original